


Love in the Afternoon

by ChangHenGe



Category: EastEnders
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangHenGe/pseuds/ChangHenGe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot set in the middle of the episode on Thursday 22nd July 2010 (a week after the reunion) before Tam comes over for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Afternoon

I am standing idly by Christian's CDs, flicking through looking for something to put on. In truth, the titles barely register in my mind, I just need something to do, something to occupy my mind, otherwise I would be going insane, waiting waiting waiting waiting waiting waiting….

The sound of a key turning in the lock startles my fingers and I shove the CDs back haphazardly. I attempt to look casual, to look less like someone who has been spending the last hour pacing around, fidgeting and generally, well, desperate. As soon as he walks through the door though I give up all attempts, and as I look at the self-satisfied look on his face, I don't know why I have even bothered. He looks…. _amazing_. As if his top wasn't tight enough before, it is now damp and clinging even closer to his muscular frame, and his arms….well words fail me and are quite unnecessary anyway as I take the couple of paces over to the door, put his head in my hands, bring his mouth to mine and kiss him, hard. I smooth my hands down his arms, onto his waist and then behind, gripping his arse tightly and I press my body closer into his. Our kiss swallows his moan. His hands move into my hair, gripping, stroking and scratching his short nails on my scalp. I feel almost desperate to feel all of him, to remind myself that finally I am free, that I have him and that all of the pain of last year can finally start to seep away. I want to lose myself in him, to absorb all of him. I move away from his lips and down his neck, biting then kissing and licking along as I revel in the salty tang of his post workout sweat. But I swear, he is too addictive, just one taste and I want more. Now. I grabbed his vest and pulled it over his head, exposing more of his flesh to my wanting mouth. His sigh echos through his body as I work my way down; lust-filled fingers fumbling over his waistband and forcing his trousers and boxers to the floor. _This_ is what I have been wanting to do all day, to taste him, _all_ of him. He laughs, a gorgeous happy laugh that flips my stomach and makes me smile straight back at him.

"Someone's in a rush today aren't they?" He smirks.

"Well can you blame me? After what you did to me this morning…." I see the look of satisfactory reminiscences edge across his features, and a host of images flood into my mind.

 _Me standing in the shower, my eyes shut, the feel of the hot water hitting my aching body, and then the feel of his arms sneaking round me from behind, startling me. The press of his lips on my neck serving as both his silent apology and desire filled invitation. Those gorgeous talented hands reaching for my cock. The sound of the water hitting the floor and hitting our bodies providing the rhythmic accompaniment to my shameless moans. And all too quickly, a shudder, a cry, and I release. A final kiss on my neck and then solitude again with the water now hitting my sensitised but still wanting cock._

"…..you do _that_ and then tell me you have a client?" I lean forward and tug his bottom lip between my teeth. "That's just not playing fair. And then you work out with him in the middle of the square, having promised me _my_ workout.." I drop down to my knees and swipe my tongue over his hard cock, loving the way his laugh quickly becomes a deep moan, "….well what did you think would happen?"

"I'm really not complaining Sy." His hands work their way back through my hair and push me back towards his crotch. Not that I was exactly resisting, this was one of my favourite places to be, sucking, licking, working my mouth around him, listening to the way he makes his appreciation of my actions so very very clear, and loving the taste and feel of him as he fills my mouth.

I remember the first time I ever did this to him, I had been wanting to do it for ages, probably since the first time I saw him to be honest, but definitely from that first kiss, the first time I got a taste of his addictive savour. I'd never done it before to anyone. I wanted to, sure, but something stopped me, it seemed too much, like I was giving away something of me, and by holding it back I was still keeping a bit of me, keeping hold of some kind of control. I could fuck a couple of men, when the urge got too much sure. They could fuck me, go down on me, but as long as I didn't go down on them, then I was still in control of myself. But the day when I stood outside the police station, watching Christian walk in there, battered and bruised but still standing so tall, so determined, then I knew that my resistance was futile. I didn't want to hold any part of me back from him, I wanted to be as open to him as he was to me. I wanted to suck him, make sure it was me that made him come. I needed him. All of him. And he needed me right now too.

 _We were standing in his flat, wordless. Christian unbuttoned his shirt, slowly, deliberately, shrugging it off his broad shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. He stood in front of me, showing me his bruises, showing me him. I tried not to let my shock show but I obviously failed as I saw his face drop._

" _You can go y'know. I won't mind. You don't have to stay here just because you feel sorry for me."_

" _I don't feel sorry for you. I mean, that's not why I'm here."_

 _Christian laughed, a little sadly and held his arms wide. "What, you want this?" And my heart hurts at the unexpected change from his usually confident tone. This wasn't the Christian that I was used to._

 _I walked towards him and reached out tentatively to touch his face. "I want you. And you're gorgeous" I stuttered "But we could just chat, if it's too sore or-" I was cut off in mid sentence as he kissed me, tenderly. When we came apart I began to press my lips to the bruises on his chest, relieved to hear him sigh happily rather than in pain. I worked my way downwards, softly kissing each and every mark and cut, but when he realised my intention I felt his slight hesitation._

" _You don't have to-" But this time I cut him off as I took him in my mouth instead._

My mouth is covering him, taking him deep into me, and then pulling back, running my tongue along the underside of his cock, then sucking on the head. I let my tongue circle his tip while my hands move behind, playing with his balls and stroking back to his arse. His hands tighten in my hair and his legs begin to shake slightly, so I raise my eyes up to his, knowing that this will tip him right to the edge. He is staring at me and biting his lip.

"Fuck Sy, seeing you, like this….Shit. Sexiest… fucking…. thing… in… the… world…Your… sweet mouth….on me…." he pants, his eyes flashing. I love seeing him like this, losing it, losing it because of me. I want more though, I want him to let go completely. I slid a finger in my mouth alongside him, then return it to his arse, pushing inside him, watching him all the time from beneath my lashes. He hisses his approval, and grips my hair tighter, fucking my mouth with abandon. A few seconds later and he comes, with my name on his lips. I swallow him down, relishing the taste of him on my tongue and down the back of my throat. His hands were now loosely resting in my hair but he urges me upwards with them till we are standing face to face again. Silently revelling in the moment, he strokes my hair and runs his thumb over my lip, with an ear to ear smile that makes my heart pound faster. I wonder if I will ever be able to see that smile without feeling like some dumb teenage girl with a crush. Not that I really want to stop feeling this way, especially not when I know that he feels the same way.

"You're incredible, Sy, do you know that?"

"Yeah, well you taste incredible." And I reach over to kiss him, running my tongue over his lips, then pressing my tongue inside to deepen the kiss, letting our combined tastes mingle. Our tongues fight for dominance within the kiss as it quickly becomes more passionate. The feel of Christian coming nearly tipped me over the edge, and now the way he is kissing me like he doesn't need anything else, like this is everything to him, like we haven't kissed in months not minutes…..Damn I need him in me and fast. I pull away and gasp for some much needed air.

"Syed Masood…you are wearing far too many clothes." Christian's voice is practically a growl in my ear as he starts to pull my t-shirt over my head. "Now what do you want…..you can have _whatever_ you want baby." He continues in a whisper. I look at him, and walk backwards towards the bed, slowly unbuttoning my jeans and pushing them down as I do so. Before I get there he has grabbed my boxers, pushed them to the floor as well, and we fall onto the bed, a tangled mess of limbs.

"I want to feel you….only you…I want to shut everything else out." He sweeps my hair out of my eyes and kisses me, gently this time, on the lips, before tossing me over onto my front with such ease I could feel embarrassed, if I wasn't far more turned on.

I lie, head pushed into the pillow to block out all my vision, and heightening my other senses. Christian moves away from me, but I can sense his eyes running over the contours of my tingling body. Excitement is running through my veins as I wait. Waiting, knowing he is watching me, absorbing the sight of me, drinking me in. I smile into the pillow, thinking of all the times in the past when I used to watch him secretly. Working at the unit, walking through the street, sitting in the caff. The idea of _him_ watching _me_ , even now, after everything, it still makes my stomach flip. The first time I saw him do it, that morning after that first glorious _whole_ night together, I tried not to think about it. Not to think about how Christian was just sitting there watching me. So happy at just the sight of me, not even needing to touch. I thought about good things, like fasting, like encouraging Christian to make that step and break himself out of his self-imposed prison. It took weeks till I could think of how good it felt to know he wanted me. How good it felt to have his eyes on me. How good it felt to know he wanted to be with me, any way he could. Months until I could think of a way out of my own self-imposed prison. And now I was here, free and under his gaze again. And this time I wasn't going anywhere. Now I long to turn round and look at Christian, to see the look in his gorgeous eyes, but I force myself to remain still. Which is an even harder proposition when I hear a familiar sound from behind me.

"Getting started without me…..now that's just mean" I raised my head just enough to mutter at Christian, my own cock hardening even more at the idea of what he was doing to his own.

"You'll get your turn don't you worry Sy. But fuck you look good enough to _eat_." And with that soft, wet kisses are placed along my legs, while his firm hands stroke up the sides. Nibbles and bites behind my knees causing my hips to buck into the firm mattress. "Mmmm Sy, if this what watching me work in the square does for you then I might have to invite you along when I workout with all my clients."

I feel my face reddening as I think of how desperate I must seem, but as Christian continued to work his way up my body, sucking and biting one minute, then licking and kissing the next, leaving every inch of my body marked and claimed, all my embarrassment is replacement by sheer delight. A delight that only increases when the feeling of lips, teeth and hands is interspersed with the sound of his voice.

"You liked watching though, didn't you Sy? Watching me work out, in public. Seeing my muscles, seeing my body…." and his voice lowers even further, while his hands and lips work their way higher, over the tensed muscles of my back. "…knowing what you were doing with this body this morning, what you were doing yesterday….and the day before…." Visions are surging forth into my mind and I am biting my lip so hard, I can taste the faintly metallic tang of blood. "…and what you are going to do right now….because you know that you can do whatever you want with this body, whenever you want…..You know that this body is…all…yours." Lips invade my neck, stubble grazing stubble, while tongue and teeth pull at skin. " _I_ am yours. And you, Syed Masood, you are _mine_." And with that growl, before I have the chance to formulate any thought above _Yes_ , his fingers enter my mouth for me to suck on them hungrily, desperately.

I lie, eyes shut, fingers tightly gripping the wanton-moan-absorbing pillow, slowly falling away from the world. He occupies my senses, fills me with him, pure him. All I can feel is him, his lips grazing the tender skin on my neck, his fingers thrilling me as they enter, stroking me from inside, sending me to ecstasy with every caress. All I can smell is him, his sweat, his come, that gorgeous scent of _Christian_ , all combining into the aroma that will forever mean love and desire to me. All I can hear is him, his voice, low, tender, sending shockwaves through my veins as it resonates against my skin. Saying things that make me dizzy with delight at the sincerity in his voice. Saying how beautiful I am, how happy I make him, how much I turn him on, how precious I am to him, how much he loves me. I long to reply, to open up and tell him that nothing on earth could compete with the happiness he gives me, to really let him know how much he means to me….. But the words are caught in my throat as his fingers work me to the brink and all the things I want to say become merely unformed syllables and ever more wanting cries.

"Chris…ti…an…." I finally manage to stutter out his name through the haze of my desire. The feeling of his fingers leaving me draws another moan from my lips, only to be replaced by a gasp as I feel the _ohsogoodandohsoneeded_ feeling of his cock entering me, so so slowly at first, time seemingly at a standstill as he edges inside me. My body shivers with this longed for reunion with his, still burning with pleasurable pain but wanting more, my hips thrusting back into his, forcing a gorgeous gasp and moan from his lips. His tempo increases, thrusting and hitting my sweet spot with every move, while his fingers tighten on my hips, gripping so hard I can feel the imprint of fingernails into my skin. His voice is moaning and cursing, praising my name and calling for harder and more and tighter and faster and always more, more, more, more, and I am lost. Falling, dizzy, into obliteration, wilfully losing myself and gaining him. And as my body seeks the friction it desires, hot cock grinding against cool sheets, my mind escapes the world, floating through the darkness with the myriad shooting stars flying past my eyes, soaring every nearer to the bright white burning heat of the sun.

My eyes open, lazily, and adjust to the summer sun streaking through the edges of the blinds. Christian's legs are entangled with mine, and his hand is drawing leisurely circles around my back. I roll my satisfied, tender body round to face him, smiling as he pushes back my hair and matches my smile with one of his own.

"Mmmm….Syed Masood you are a sexy, horny minx aren't you?" He smirks, pressing soft kisses to my neck and curling his fingers round the hair at the nape.

"Didn't notice you complaining. Although there was an awful lot of moaning going on, so maybe…"

He laughs happily. "I _laaarved_ it." Another gentle kiss, this time to my lips, and I see his eyes soften. "I love you." My heart misses a beat and I open my mouth, but before I have a chance to reply, Christian's eyes move to the watches on the side of the bed.

"Shit Sy, do you have any idea what the time is? Yeah, stupid question," he smirks again and I roll my eyes at him, although I fear the massive grin that I can't seem to shake off my face lessens the impact somewhat. "But anyway, you'd better start cooking pronto, before Tam gets here. And I need that shower that I was going to have as soon as I got in. Before I got otherwise distracted."

I feel my cheeks redden and watch him bound from the bed with a Tigger like enthusiasm and energy that I can't muster quite yet. Not when my body still feels about as much use as a puddle of melted ice cream. I decide to wait for a minute to see if I can regain the use of my legs, or at least for Christian to be in the bathroom before I attempt to move so as to avoid the inevitable teasing. It's not like he needs the ego boost either.

"C'mon Sy, hop to it. What's the matter, not feeling steady on your feet all of a sudden?" He winks at me. Apparently I haven't avoid the inevitable. But he is looking at me with that glow in his eyes, like I am the only thing in the universe and I really don't care.

"Thank you," I say, trying to tell him all the words that are lost somewhere behind the confusion of pleasure still coursing through my supine body.

"Ah bless Sy, honestly the pleasure was all mine."

"Christian…thank you, _really_." And as he comes back over to me, rubbing his thumb across my lip, I know that he understands. I lean up from the bed to kiss him once more before he leaves again to head to the bathroom.

I will find the words to tell him how much he means to me, I swear to myself and I roll myself off the bed to get dressed and prepare for my brother to come to dinner.


End file.
